The Worst Summer Ever
by redneckdetectiv
Summary: Based off the season 2 finale from various points of view. Lots of spoilers, rated for language.
1. Lanie's POV

This is my rant based on the season finale from Lanie's point of view. Lots of spoilers, I might turn this into a series with other povs.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did this would have gone very differently. Also, sorry about the language, I don't usually use that much, but I had to get that out.**

Damn it! What the hell was he doing? Doesn't he know how hard it was for her to go and do that for him. Then he just leaves with ex-wife number two. Well let me tell you something, he sure as hell ain't the man I thought he was. I thought he cared about her, he can't just make an offer like that then take it back when she is ready to put it all out there for him. He better be glad I can't afford to chase him to the Hamptons and kill him; and he better not come back here this fall expecting everything to be okay after all the shit he put my girl through. I thought he was the man for her, but he turns back to that skank. Doesn't he know the got divorced for a reason? I hope she makes his summer miserable, and I hope he realizes exactly what he's missing out on. One way or another, he will regret this. My girl did not just drop a man she was happy with to be rejected by the one she loved and wouldn't admit it because she was afraid of being hurt. Hell, he hurt her and he will pay.

**This is my first ff, please review.**


	2. Ryan

**I wrote this one, and Esposito's point of view in about 15 minutes so I'm sorry if it's not very good or in character. This season finale pissed me off and I have been writing pretty much nonstop since I saw it. But please review, I don't own anything or the season finale would have been very different.**

What the hell Castle thinking? Beckett just broke up with Demming, for him! She was happy with Demming, he wasn't Castle, but he was a good guy and they had a lot in common, she gave up all that just so she wouldn't lose Castle. But he up and leaves any way, with ex-wife #2 of all people. One of the biggest reasons it took her so long to trust him is because of his history with women, his play boy image; that hot blonde actor he was with a few weeks ago didn't help anything, especially since he had the nerve to be surprised that she knew something was going on. Really, she's a detective, how could she miss it; and you sure as hell don't have to be a detective to see how bad he just hurt her. He may be one of my best friends, but Beckett is like my big sister. I know he didn't think he could just break her heart and expect me and Esposito to sit back and let it happen, or most of the other detectives here at the 12th for that matter.


	3. Esposio

Man, I feel terrible; I told Beckett that Castle wasn't shadowing her for his research anymore. She's a detective, how could she not see that the only reason he stayed is because he wanted a chance with her? Who ever said love is blind really knew what they were talking about. I don't know what convinced her to finally break up with Demming, when she didn't have any guarantees from Castle, it's not like her, but I shouldn't have gotten involved. Everyone could see how upset she was when Castle told her this was his last case; and I just had to tell her he's leaving because he can't stand to watch her with Demming. Maybe that's not how I worded it, but it all boils down to the same thing. I thought Castle was a better man than that, he could have at least had the decency to keep Gina out of the prescient, at the very least not walk out with his arm wrapped around her like that. He just rubbed it in Beckett's face. If I didn't know better I would say he planned this just to make her jealous. In my book, this is just as bad as cheating on her. It's going to be very chilly this fall when he comes back; I hope that jackass isn't expecting a warm welcome.


	4. Captian Montgomery

I really thought Beckett and Castle had something going for a while there. I could tell that when I told her it was sad, that she realized she couldn't get out of it, she had to say something before he left. She deserves to be happy. The day he pulled up her mothers case, I regretted ever forcing her into allowing him to shadow her, but I wasn't really that surprised when she took him back either. We all stood there, at the window, watching her be crushed, humiliate. She will never let on to anyone, even Lanie how bad this hurt her. If she doesn't want him around anymore, he's gone. She didn't deserve this, but I doubt she will tell him to leave. It will be hard for her this summer and uncomfortable for everyone when Castle comes back in the fall, if she lets him.


	5. Martha

How could he have messed up this badly so quickly? Men can't manage anything. Alexis and I were only gone for a couple months. I wanted Kate Beckett to be my third daughter in law, and he was so close to getting her. I liked her; I knew she would stick around, even though his last two wives hadn't. But this time he didn't stick around, what was my poor boy thinking? Even Alexis wanted him to get together with Kate, she's very tolerant of his relationships, but has never encouraged one like she did with Kate. So why is he with Paula? I've never seen him care as much for anybody other than Alexis, like he does Kate. Kate's a good role model for Alexis, probably the closest thing to a mother she has ever had, Lord knows I'm not her mother figure even if I am the only constant adult female in her life. He will be lucky to get another chance with her, I couldn't blame her if she didn't want to risk her heart again, but if she is willing, and I'm going to get those two together. From what Rick has said I'm sure Kate's friend Lanie would be more than happy to help me. Or she would have been, I'm not so sure where she stands now.


	6. Esposito 2

There are more chapters coming soon, sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. There are going to be a couple different peoples point of view that I haven't covered yet, and then the story is going to shift and go in a slightly different direction. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

We could all see Beckett trying not to cry when he told her that this was his last case. This is worse than when he opened her mom's case. She was angry then; she was still Beckett; now she is just hurt, sad, and listless. She just doesn't care anymore, I've never seen her like this, and she's just not Beckett. I thought Castle knew where me and Ryan stood as far as him and Beckett was concerned, but apparently not. Thank God Lanie's here to help her pick up the pieces, we are all here for her but she needs a friend she trusts like she trusts Lanie to get her through this.


	7. Castle

What was Beckett going to tell me? It was obviously important; if she wasn't dating Demming I would have thought she was going to tell me she was finally ready to admit that she did have feelings for me. I shouldn't have told Gina to come to come into the prescient, I shouldn't have invited her at all. It just seemed so natural at the time. I should call her and make sure every things okay. Friends can call each other, she and Lanie talk all the time. Why did she sound so sad when she asked if she would see me in the fall? Is she worried that I will come in and upset her relationship with Demming since I have been gone? I wouldn't do that though, she has to know that by now. Doesn't she know that I decided to stay gone for the whole summer so it wouldn't be awkward between us, or so I didn't have to see them together, but she can't know that, can she?


	8. Beckett

I can't believe he didn't even stay to listen to what I had to say! But I guess if he is back with Gina it's for the best. At least I didn't get a chance to tell him that I just might love hem, only to be rejected. It was embarrassing enough and I didn't even tell him anything. Everybody else knew what I was going to say though. I could see it on their faces when I came back into the room, so how did he not know. Or why did he ignore it? I have been shooting him down the whole time he's been here though; I just never realized it was anything more than the casual flirting he did with everyone, until now. Sure I knew deep down, that he cared, or at least I thought he did. I knew I loved him, but by the time I was ready to tell him he was sleeping with that actress, and then he just had to go on a date, with my best friend from high school of all people! And now it's Gina, his ex-wife. I'm glad I didn't give into him before now. I will have to keep him at a distance when he comes back; I'm lucky to have all summer to build my walls back up

**Or at least she thinks she does….**


End file.
